


You and Me

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator, Ellie opening up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage Proposal, References to 13x09, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: 'Ellie, please, can we just talk about that?' 'No, Nick!' she said, going towards the elevator.Nick got up and ran back to her, then he stopped elevators's doors with an hand, getting on it.'What do you want, Nick?!''Just tell you what really happened.’





	You and Me

'Ellie, please, can we just talk about that?' 'No, Nick!' she said, going towards the elevator.  
Nick got up and ran back to her, then he stopped elevators's doors with an hand, getting on it.  
'What do you want, Nick?!'  
'Just tell you what really happened.’  
‘Well, I already know that’  
‘No, you don’t!’  
‘Yes, I do! You cheated on me’.  
Saying that, she wiped a tear up on her cheek.  
‘B.’ ‘Don’t call my in that way! Leave me alone’.  
It hurt him to see Ellie so vulnerable, her arms crossed, her eyes tearful. He couldn’t leave her alone, and he stopped the elevator.  
‘W-what are you doing?’ ‘We need to talk’.  
She was shrunk in the corner of the elevator, sniffling.  
‘It’s a nightmare. Again. I’m starting to think it’s my fault. Something I did. Or something I don’t do’.  
‘No, baby. You’re awesome’ he replied, taking a step forward.  
‘Don’t touch me!’  
‘Ellie, please. Let me explain’. ‘I’m disgusted. It’s been a week since I’ve thought there was something, and today I found it out.’ ‘Give me a chance’.  
She sighed.  
‘Okay’.  
‘Thanks’ ‘Don’t waste time’. He nodded.  
‘Madison is a friend. We called each other several times in the last days because of her work. And the lunch was for that.’  
‘For her work?’ ‘Yes’ ‘And what her work is?’ ‘She’s... a jeweler’.  
Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, confused. ‘Go on’.  
‘It was supposed to be a surprise, but today she gave me a diamond. It’s for you’.  
Ellie moved from the corner.  
‘Really?’ ‘Yes. I’ve got it in my pocket’.  
‘I’m such an idiot’ ‘No, you’re not. - he replied, rubbing her arms - You’re wonderful. A lot of people made you suffer, and it’s not right. You’re a pure soul.’  
‘Can I see the ring?’ ‘Of course’.  
He bent on his knee, and took the ring from the pocket.  
‘Nick...’  
‘Eleanor Bishop, will you marry me?’  
‘Yes’ she immediately replied, grinning.  
He settled the ring and got up, then he softly grabbed her waist.  
‘I’m sorry, Nick’ ‘No, babe. It’s okay.’  
‘We’re gonna get married!’ ‘Yes’.  
She tightly hugged him, still smiling.


End file.
